User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 11: Reboot Button
Shade opened his eyes for the first time in his life. He saw Indelatra. He saw Roze. He saw Gurin. He saw Shiori. Or was he? He didn't know exactly what he was seeing. Was it just a dream? Was it all just a vision given to him because he tapped into the Reaper Core Demonis? "It isn't a dream." said a familiar voice. "Pandora, what the hell is this for?" said Shade. Pandora sighed and then smiled. "I want you to see what you have done. I want you to know what brought you to this. I want you to be able to finally figure out why the Reaper Core decided to activate itself." "I know wh-" uzuo_UObpuA "No you do not, brother. Let's go back to the second game. The part when you used Chaos and Discord as your own pieces." Pandora snapped her fingers, and the stage reset. Zen looked around in the middle of the night, and reality hit him. Rations were getting low, and someone had to go out in the storm and collect. He decided that it would be him. He slowly got up and walked just outside of the cave. Other than the wind and rain, everything seemed clear. He walked over to a small fruit bush and started picking some food. Suddenly, a hand reached out of the bush and pierced his jugular vein. Rich, red blood started pouring out of his neck. “Well … there goes another one.” Said Chaos. Zen looked at his attacker and tried to scream. Nothing came out. He tried to run back to the cave, but he tripped right by the entrance. Discord laughed and jumped down right on top of Zen, pushing every bit of blood right out his already gushing jugular. “Is that the best they have? Pathetic. Let’s go, Chaos.” The scene faded away, and Shade and Pandora were back at the castle. A tear fell down Pandora's cheek. "Shade, do you see what you have done to others? That wasn't even your cruelest tactic. In fact, that was one of the tamer ones." Shade looked into blank space with utter shock on his face. He was too shocked for words. Had he really done this, even just a few weeks before? It seemed like a totally different person. He had no clue how cruel he had been. But that was when I realized I had been wrong. That is when I realized that I was a killer, even when I didn't need to be. That was the moment that my reboot button had been hit. That is when I changed myself entirely. I devoted myself to never purposely killing anyone without good reason again, as well as finding Moria and seeing what she had to offer me. I knew it wasn't about me anymore. It was about what happened to people around me. I couldn't bring myself to say this in front of Pandora, or any of my siblings for that matter, but I knew that if I was going to ever get a brawler, I had to change. Change for the better. Category:Blog posts